


Fear Is Forever

by ellieanne



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Cannibalism, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Misogyny, Multi, Necromancy, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieanne/pseuds/ellieanne
Summary: 'A dark, thrilling Horror Story'Kaia Webster never believed in the paranormal or the supernatural. However, this all changes in a single night when she is kidnapped by a paranormal creature who refers himself to her as his "fiancée". The more she has to survive with the family of the paranormal killers, the more she learns about them. But, they have a disturbing secret about them:They feed off of fear, hate, avarice and sorrow through human flesh.How will Kaia survive through this experience?- First book of the 'Survive the Mankiller' series- Read the Author's Note in the beginning for more!





	Fear Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mature content of the following: 
> 
> \- Sexual References  
> \- Non-Consensual references (rape)  
> \- Profane Language (vulgar language)  
> \- Abuse & Violent Content  
> \- Misogynistic Characters/Views  
> \- Cannibalism (& flaying)  
> \- Paranormal Creatures (ghouls)  
> \- Necromancy (black magic rituals)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaia Webster, the middle child of three, is paranoid from the vivid dreams she's been having lately, and an abnormal occurrence in her bedroom only drives her deeper into paranoia. She attempts to go through her day as she normally would; however, when she returns home from school, she's met with what she fears most.

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

The winds were gentle as they glided through the boney branches of the thin, tall trees. A shower of rain came with the gentleness, however, which tapped continuously against the windows of the house just at the edge of the woods in the neighborhood. The house was at the dead end of the street, where only the woods would greet any visitors that decided to venture within it’s uninviting home. The skies were pitch black, no stars blinking above the neighborhood, only thick, grey clouds and showers of rain that only continued to pour down over the town of Pondsbay. However, the moon shyly revealed itself through the thick seams of the clouds, with only a shadow of it’s light peaking through; too timid to fully reveal itself.

 

 

A petite girl of seventeen laid in her bed inside of the room of the house at the dead end street; of which she watched the moon come and go through the busy clouds that would pass by. An archaic lamp was set next to her on a nightstand, with a embodied a sheer lay cloth underneath the archaic lamp. But abruptly, however, the lamp began to flicker out of the blue. The girl never recalled this ever happening before with the lamp. The girl gingerly climbed out of bed, then unplugged the lamp, causing the light to dim and die before the bedroom went dark and silent once again, and all the girl heard was her own breathing.

 

 

The silence, as quiet as the dead, unnerved the girl. The dead silence caused a churning in her stomach she could not describe in words; an uneasiness that would not leave her alone. The thoughts of all the worst scenarios kept replaying in her head as she tried desperately to sleep. But, the thoughts in her head were unmerciful and relentless. Any movement from outside or within the house caused the girl’s eyes to dart towards the direction of the noise, and for her heart to run a mile a minute in apprehension. The girl could feel fear driving a dagger into her chest. Slowly. Deftly. Yet, swiftly, did this invisible dagger move.

 

 

By the time daylight spilled past the horizon, the girl was drained from fear and exhausted. The girl had no choice, however, but to prepare for school like usual. She lethargically wriggled into a pair of jeans, slipped on a sweatshirt and wiggled her feet (which already had socks on) into a pair of worn white shoes. “Kaia,” the girl’s mother called from downstairs, “I have your lunch ready. Come downstairs, your Dad is going to drive you to school today!” Kaia in response, slings her backpack over her shoulders before she was met with her father already in his suit and tie, ready for work. “Ready, pumpkin?” Her father asks her with his usual blue-ribbon smile, revealing his pearly white rows of teeth.

 

 

Kaia simply nods, her eyes now struggling to stay open. “What’s wrong, Kaia?” Her mother inquires worriedly, who already appeared to notice her daughter’s lethargic attitude. The drowsy girl shakes her head with a slight smile. “Nothing, Mama. I just couldn’t sleep very much last night,” Kaia replies, before forcing her smile to widen a bit to reassure her mother. “That’s all. But, thanks for asking, though.” By this response, her mother smiles at Kaia.“Of course, Kaia,” responds her mother warmly, then says, “Have a productive day at school, hon.” The girl gives her mother a small wave before quietly following her father outside to his red car.

 

 

Kaia then opens the car door, which spread open like a wing, and climbed into the seat next to her affable father. He would crack his outdated jokes with her, and smile brightly and gaily. However, not this morning. Her father today was completely silent the whole ride to school. When they arrived at the mouth of the school, where most parents parked to drop off their children, her father tossed her a small smile. “Have a good day at school, kiddo,” he said through his open car window. Kaia nodded, returning the slight smile as she watched his red car carefully maneuver out of the bustling parking lot, which looked like a beehive in her opinion. Kaia stands there where her father dropped her off for a minute in pondering about his odd behavior in the car this morning. How he didn’t even utter a word before dropping her off that morning. That was a rare occurrence, only happening every blue moon. Her father acted this way when her mother and father fought in a heated argument. The occurrences didn’t affect her too much, although, they did affect the way her parents interacted with her. Her mother would not change at all, but her father would.

 

 

“Hey, Kaia,” a voice cut her out of her musing. Lindsey Patterson, a friend of hers, stood in front of her with her usual smile. Although when Lindsey smiled, her eyes never smiled with her. Her dark, onyx eyes always remained slanted and stoic. “Oh, hey Lindsey,” Kaia greeted back quickly, with a quirky smile spreading across her face. “Sorry, I was, uh… lost in thought?” This was more of a question for herself than an answer for Lindsey. Lindsey didn’t notice as she began to ramble about the latest update from their favorite shows online, and what she did that weekend. Meanwhile, Kaia could only think about the occurrences that night with the flickering lamp. The noises around her in the house and outside. The dark skies with the wind moaning outside like a person in pain. The scenarios were still haunting Kaia. That is until the two arrived at their first period classroom.

 

 

Their first class was World history, and they had the dullest teacher in the school. His voice could practically make anyone fall asleep during his class, and his face was smushed up like a pug’s features; with small, wistful blue eyes that always appeared to look glossy. As thought he were going to tear up at any minute. The man was a slight bit overweight, his stomach round and full; however, he had short, stubby legs that resembled much of a strong, tired mule. By the time the bell had finally rattled and rung, the whole class (for the exception for a couple students that were lucky enough to be absent) everyone was seated at their respective desks. Some younger boys of the class decided to pass notes to each other with vulgar terms about the recent girl they’ve bedded for their weekend, while the girls gabbed about what some other girl said or wore. Meanwhile, Kaia simply began pulling out her notes from her backpack, not inclined to get into trouble or be called out by their teacher, Mr. Umber.

 

 

As Kaia was skimming through her World history notebook, Lindsey wrote down a note, then passed it on to Kaia while Mr. Umber was droning on and on monotonously about World War II, and who Benito Mussolini was and how he was the first ‘ _fascist dictator_ ’, then onto what ‘ _fascism_ ’ was.

 

 

‘ _You going to that party at Theo’s house this Sat.?_ ’

 

 

Kaia turned in my desk to face Lindsey with an irked look, with an eyebrow cocked in slight disbelief. She should know her enough to know she doesn’t attend High school parties or gatherings. However, in spite of what she felt about her not knowing her enough by now, Kaia turned in her chair and responded back:

 

 

‘ _No. I have too much homework in Mrs. Jackson’s class to go. Sorry._ ’

 

 

After I pass the note back to her and she seems to scan over the words, her face drops from a smile into a puffed frown. As Lindsey is writing up a storm, with her pencil racing across the sheet, she finally replies:

 

 

‘ _Damn. That sucks. I’m sorry about that. I was hoping you’d go to a party Sat. Maybe next time, then?_ ’

 

 

Over skimming the notes, Kaia smiles to herself after reading it. Kaia was honestly just grateful her friend did not guilt trip her into attending a party— which is what she detests doing. Although, if it is for her only best friend, then she might actually consider the possibility for next time. For now, however, Kaia knew she was not ready to be met with alcoholic beverages, obnoxious drunks or stoners that Kaia knew would be festering there. Honestly, Kaia felt she was not a very extroverted, outgoing person, unlike Lindsey is.

 

 

When first period was over, Kaia immediately headed for her classroom before informing her third period teacher, Ms. Lacroix and rushing down the hallway to the ladies’ room. Kaia finished her business, but for some reason; the mirrors always had to be positioned to where they face the person right when they step out, which irks Kaia at times— especially when she knows she doesn’t look her best. That, was also today. Kaia’s ginger curls were like a lion’s mane around her face, her dark hazel eyes were dull and tired from staying up due to paranoia from that event last night, and her willowy frame was not appealing, according to the media. She had a bamboo figure; no curves, small breasts— however, she did have sharp cheekbones, jaw and a row of freckles doting lightly over her nose and onto her cheeks, which was the only aspects she liked about herself. Other than that, she wished she had more— bigger breasts, _curves_ …

 

 

“Kaia, hey!” A fruity, loud voice echoed in the ladies’ room. Kaia whips her head out of thought to be met with Casey, a preppy Junior girl most enjoyed hanging around. She had bouncy, wavy and natural blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a beaming, flawless smile. Her style was chic, never too showy or too casual, but right in between. To be frank, to Kaia, Casey was the definition of beauty.

 

 

Casey leans in to talk more quietly to her. “I haven’t seen you in awhile,” said Casey casually, then asks, “How are you?” Kaia pauses and struggles to find a response, but then stutters out, “I’m good. How about you, Casey?” “I’m good, too, thanks for asking!” Casey beams back brightly. She’s been outgoing and kind ever since Middle School when she transferred from Alaska state. But suddenly, however, Kaia grows immediately uncomfortable when Casey leans in— too close for Kaia’s liking— but says, “Oh, sorry. My bad! What type of lip are you wearing? It looks _super_ cute on you!” Casey begins to ramble as she steps away from Kaia with a nervous look on her face. Kaia figured out she was nervous due to her fidgeting left and right with the little things about herself. All from adjusting her denim jacket to tapping her fingers against her legs.

 

 

“I’m not wearing any lip,” Kaia responds simply, “But thanks, though. I appreciate you saying that.”

 

 

“Oh, no problem!” Casey says in her usual fruity voice. However, to Kaia, it sounded more nervous than before. There was an awkward silence between the two before Casey strides out of the bathroom with as much confidence as she had before when she entered. Kaia sighs, relieved she has the ladies’ room to herself again, although, she knows she has to return to class soon. So, Kaia takes her leave and returns to Ms. Lacroix’s art class.

 

 

Now, Ms. Lacroix is a gentle, warm woman with a heart of gold, but she can also become very stern when people horse around in her classroom. So, there was peace in that class for Kaia. When it came time to leave school, after Kaia was done with tutoring for students whom were struggling with writing essays or formatting essays for English class; she finally got to head home around four in the afternoon, and was home around four thirty. Kaia checked her phone: four thirty-eight. Close enough for her. As long as she did not come home too late for her mother’s liking, then she would not have any bad blood with her mother (or father).

 

 

Kaia tucked her phone back into her coat pocket and opened the door. Kaia was met with an empty house. There was soft sunlight from outside seeping through the swept head windows, which hit the hardwood floors and the dining room table. Kaia releases a long sigh, and peels off the backpack from her shoulders. She enjoys this time of day. Late afternoon. No school. No students bothering or irking her with their obnoxious chattering and laughing. The place was quiet and peaceful. She then heads upstairs to her room, where she found her bedroom window wide open. Her curtains were gliding eerily with the wind that poured from outside. Kaia could feel her heart jump into her throat seeing this, but immediately storms over and slams her window down and locks it. Her mother must have unlocked the window again to ‘let air in the room’ before leaving for work again. Even still, her mother would not have left it wide open like that. That much Kaia knows for a fact.

 

 

A rush of apprehension drops in her stomach, now adding disturbing suspicions into her head that someone might have broken in… So, Kaia gives her mother a quick call, but the number immediately goes to voicemail. “Damnit,” Kaia mutters. She’s frantic now, her trembling hands shaking in fear. Kaia swings her door open and rushes downstairs to find a silhouette in all black going downstairs to the basement through the kitchen. In the kitchen, there is a door which leads to the basement. Kaia takes this opportunity to bolt out of the house, and sprint down the street to her friend Lindsey’s house. Kaia knocks quickly and panicked on the door until Lindsey’s mother opens the door. As she does, she sees how pale Kaia was with the look on her face.

 

 

“Oh, Kaia,” Lindsey steps out of the way, appearing concerned for the poor girl. “Come in and tell me what’s wrong, darling.” Kaia shakily steps into the living room to find Lindsey who’s eyes were glued to her phone, until she noticed Kaia step in and she stands upright on the old couch. “Kaia, what’s wrong?” Her mother now enters the living room and slips past Kaia to settle herself in her usual brown leather reclining chair. “Lindsey, honey, go upstairs for a minute,” commands Lindsey’s mother, “Kaia and I have to talk a bit in private.”

 

 

Lindsey groans, however, listens to her mother and trudges her feet upstairs to her room. Kaia’s lungs were still burning and stinging, and her breaths were heavy and uneven. The mother attempts to calm the panicked girl down, but her breathing continues to be quick and heavy, as if she had just run a marathon in five minutes. “Kaia, sweetie. You’re going to have to calm down if you’re going to talk to me, okay?” Lindsey’s mother asks, to which Kaia nods and tries to calm down. After ten whole minutes of Lindsey’s mother reassuring Kaia she was safe, Kaia finally relaxed and her shoulders dropped and she back into the couch. There was still a touch of burning in her lungs, but she ignored it.

 

 

“Now,” begins Lindsey’s mother, “Tell me what’s going on.” Kaia pours everything out at once, as she starts to whimper and tear up. All going back from the lamp to the intruder the next day. Lindsey’s mother simply listened attentively, with a worried look on her face. But then, she speaks after Kaia was finished explaining. “I’ll call the police to check you’re home, and I’m going to inform your parents about the break in as well,” Lindsey’s mother told her solemnly, “Now, as for the flickering lamp and the strange noises, I don’t know what that is about. But, I know you should not sleep alone at night. At this rate, something might happen to you. So, I’ll tell you what: spend the night here until the police are done searching the house for evidence of the break in, okay?” This offer sent a wave of relief in Kaia’s heart. Kaia gives Linsey’s mother a small, but genuine smile.

 

 

“Yeah,” said Kaia, “I’d like that a lot. Thank you.”

 

 

The night was dark. No moon or stars; not a single cloud in sight. The trees were not as ominous as they were back at her own home. No, because there weren’t as many compared to where Kaia lived. Lindsey managed to cheer Kaia’s spirits by watching Netflix, eating pizza and popcorn and chatting endlessly about their passions for makeup. Kaia enjoyed experimenting with makeup because she felt different and more alive that way. She felt safe under a mask of beauty.

 

 

So, they played around and applied makeup on each other’s faces with two different styles. But, in the back of her mind; Kaia could not get that incident out of her head. Not only that, but before bed, Lindsey’s mother informed her that the police were there investigating and that her parents were told beforehand about the incident. There was relief for Kaia that nothing happened to her parents, and that she could rest easy that night knowing she was not all alone.


End file.
